Mission: Be Careful With My Heart
by Bathory Peverell
Summary: Meeting your soulmate was like a fairy tale, they said. Handsome or beautiful and waiting for you, they said. To old, bitter secret agent Haine Wittgenstein he wished that the concept soulmates didn't exist at all.


Mission Disaster

Author's note: I've been wanting to do a soulmates au for a long time, it's just that when it comes to romance, my mind goes blank. Might be an effect of having a non existent love life when all my beloved friends are hooking up with each other. Since I'm bitter, this story came out. They're a bit au ok. And to clarify things, Kai, Bruno, Leonhard and Litch aren't born yet.

Summary: Meeting your soulmate was like a fairy tale, they said. Handsome or beautiful and waiting for you, they said. To old, bitter secret agent Haine Wittgenstein he wished that the concept soulmates didn't exist at all.

Mission: Overthrow Atlantis

He met him late and in contemplative stages of his career. He was getting old (though not that old) for the job, a quiet uncomplicated life started becoming attractive to him.

Soul marks were a touchy subjects to people living a double life. Master Spy Haine Wittgenstein had his soul mark shaped like card decorated with four different symbols than the usual. A spade, diamond, clover and heart with a king as the central figure. Supposedly, it would brighten and burn into a indescribable sensation the moment they met.

The littlest spy never met his soulmate through and pleasantly never want to be.

Fate was an utterly devious cold hearted queen whenever spies were involved. Haine had seen the greatest of the secret service's agents suffer and fall. A common occurrence it is to find their soulmate either their target, enemy or victim in the ensuing crossfire between the secret agency and whoever their enemy at the time. Haine always thought that this was their karma after so many trickery and lives they culled to maintain the state's peace and order.

Going by the trend, Haine knew he should have never accepted this mission and retired.

Amphitrite, a Grecian style mansion by the seas side owned by a less than unsavory reputed billionaire and also Haine's target. He's name was Aeron Carnacki, suspected to be behind a sinister drug smuggling and child trafficking ring, ritually rumored to sponsor mafia and terrorist with government funding.

Haine could actually see people's tax in in every expensive looking corners of the room, which meant in every nook and cranny.

Most of the country's VIPs were here laughing and merrymaking in their expensive finery. Amid them Haine was steadily growing self conscious among cleverly dressed personages, his most expensive suit his wardrobe can boast is shy against the top brands.

Infiltrating the ball was a tweak in the stealth mission now turned infiltration. It seemed they hit a jackpot, Carnacki was going in an extensive meeting with mafia bosses and terrorist cells about smuggling weaponry. The secret service had the police on standby and would charge as soon as Haine gives his approval.

He spotted Aeron Carnacki and his body guards with Carnacki himself gradually detaching himself from his fellow businessmen's graces. As he came near and In Carnacki's line of sight he smiled and wrapped his arms around his.

Yes, as disturbing as it is, Haine infiltrated the ball via pretending to be the bastard's date. It was well known among dark circles how Carnacki is a pedophile and as old as Haine is actually is, he looks like a child thus he was perfect for it, but it didn't meant he liked it and he accepted just as easily. His CIA chief had gone down to his knees and made advertising an art as he explained his reasons. Perks of a senior CIA with almost the same amount of missions as his age was that he was entitled to refuse a mission he classified himself inappropriate for, Haine never exercised this unspoken right until his boss came to him with this mission.

But Haine Wittgenstein was a man of conscience and professionalism.

"My dear." His baritone voice purred. He pulled his arm from his arm from Haine's and settled it on his lower back, anymore inch and the bastard was going to grope him.

Haine smiled. Disgusting "Yes, my lord?" Urgh, as soon as this mission was over he was going to take a bath - a long thorough bath.

Carnacki lowered himself beside his ear. "We're going to meet a long time partner of mine and her husband, behave my sweet." He pulled him by hips towards an unknowing couple.

It was then the hot sensation began, first it was like an unpleasant heated acupuncture session he was forced through in China when he was injured once, gradually it became a drunkenly hot mud bath he had when he was in Hawaii. He wanted to give -

NOOOO...He was CIA'S top agent for god's sake, snap out of it!

In slow motion the husband and wife turned. Haine had to pinch himself to stay on game. Damn it, damn him and damn his soul mate.

His handsome, married, partner of his target soulmate.

"So honored for you to sought us out, we appreciate the gesture." The woman - Haine had seen her through several files and CIA even had a nickname for her, the 'Temptress' with her flowing black hair, ever perfectly smooth caramel skin and gray eyes. She look completely delicious wrapped in red. "This is my husband, Victor von Grannzreich, I hope you both get along."

Mr. Carnacki flashed a peverted grin. "Glad to meet you, Mr. Von Granzreich. Carnacki pushed him forward using the arm he had slithered on his back. This was the worst possible meeting for soulmates to meet, Haine wanted to burst out in equal parts of tears and laughter. Instead he tried avoiding his blue eyes, keyword to 'tried', anxious blue eyes met his ruby ones. What Haine was feeling Victor would also feel and for a civilian, he was magnificently maintaining composure, that Haine applauds him for.

The icing on the cake came right after. The Temptress's eyes glittered in mischief. "And this gem is newly brought? You have beautiful red hair that it's a shame you a boy. You would have given Mr. Carnacki beautiful children."

"Thank...you for the compliment Madame." In his best shy voice.

To make things worst Mrs. von Granzreich left her husband's arms and hooked her's with Carnacki (Haine was just loving how this was progressing) while Carnacki pushed Haine to the other.

The Temptress pecked her husband on the cheek. Haine had to squash the blood boiling anger bubbling in his chest, that paling against the murderous urge to wring the woman's perfect neck with his own hands.

She winked. "Mr. Carnacki and I will move on to properly iron things over for the meeting, meanwhile you two keep each other meetings okay."


End file.
